Trucy's Investigation
by fately
Summary: Ema liked Snackoos. Klavier liked his fame. Trucy thought there was more on their minds than just that. It was time Trucy worked up a bit of magic. /Klavier X Ema/oneshot


**Title:** Trucy's Investigation

**Pairing **: Klavier Gavin X Ema Skye (yes, once again)

**Rating** : K+ (Let's be on the safe side)

**Summary**: Ema liked Snackoos. Klavier liked his fame. Trucy thought there was more on their minds than just that. It was time Trucy worked up a bit of magic.

* * *

**Trucy's Investigation**

Trucy rapidly wrote something down on her notebook with a blue pen. She was concentrating so hard, that she didn't notice Apollo passing by her with some pudding he bought at the store.

"Uh...Trucy, what are you doing?" Apollo asked. He shook his head after a second, "...Never mind. If it involves you concentrating on something, it's probably not very good for my health..." Apollo whispered.

"What do you mean, Polly!" Trucy pouted as she handed Apollo her notebook, "I was **investigating **something important," Trucy emphasized the word, 'investigating'.

"You? Investigate? What?" Apollo tried to make out what she wrote on the thin paper. It was quite messy and looked more like a quick sketch than a piece of writing, "Is this...a drawing?" Trucy placed her hands on her hips angrily. Apollo squinted his eyes. It seemed as if Trucy wrote on the paper some names. He could faintly make out the names 'Ema Skye' and 'Klavier Gavin'. Apollo was confused.

"I'm investigating on the love life of Ema and Prosecutor Gavin!" Trucy happily giggled. It was that girl instict of hers to make out these girly smiled when she thought of Ema and Klavier, "They are going out, don't you think so, Polly?"

"Leave me out of this," Apollo refused to talk about the subject.

"Fine! Be that way. I'll be investigating on these two today. Don't come to me later about the juicy gossip! It'll be a scoop! Prosecutor Gavin going out with Ema..." Trucy fell into her own fantasy world imagining the possibility and the excitement.

"... I thought you were a magician, not a reporter."

"I am! I'm going to work a bit of magic on these two!" Trucy's eyes glowed with happiness. Apollo still thought this was a very bad idea but was still dragged by Trucy to follow her investigation.

* * *

Trucy's investigation notebook was very messy. She didn't have the neatest handwriting, and she wasn't very organized. Her notes were filled with small doodles, mostly hearts and stars. But she tried to write in the most 'professional' way she could about her investigation. She peeped into the building through the glass door. Trucy could make out Ema on her desk like most of the other detectives.

"Ooh- She looks so professional!" Trucy laughed happily as she wrote this down on her notebook. Ema seemed to be angrily mumbling something. Trucy carefully entered the building with Apollo. Apollo sighed.

"That...German prosecutor..." Ema grumbled, "Why can't **he **do any of the paperwork!" Ema angrily munched on Snakoos. Apollo found this very amusing and Trucy found her dream of a 'professional' Ema disappear, "He and his fangirls...Tampering with the crime scene..."

She complained a bit more while munching and writing something down at the same time.

"Ema!" Trucy suddenly jumped on Ema, "Can I ask you something?" Ema didn't look up but nodded slightly, "Are you going out with Prosecutor Gavin?"

Ema nearly spat out her Snackoos in her mouth, "Say what?"

"Are you going out with Prosecutor Gavin?" Trucy repeated herself much more slowly, thinking that Ema didn't understand her first sentence.

"Who?"

"Pro-se-cu-tor Ga-vin-" Trucy repeated, slowly.

Ema steamed up and crumpled up her paper in front of her, "NO! NO! NO! Stop asking me that for goodness sake!" Ema raged furiously, "That good for nothing German prosecutor! He doesn't help me with** ANYTHING!**I'm stuck with all the work! Can't he file the paperwork for once?" Trucy was the one who asked the question, put Apollo ended up being the one being hit by the Snackoos.

Trucy silently gazed at Ema, a bit shocked. Apollo shook his head, as if he were to say, _'I knew this was a bad idea'_. Trucy found her dream of Ema lovers with Prosecutor Gavin silently fading away.

Trucy and Apollo walked out of the building, Apollo trying to cheer up the gloomy Trucy, "It's okay. Ema's just in a bad mood," Apollo patted Trucy's shoulder, "It's not like she hates him... She's stressed with work."

Trucy's face glowed up, "I know!"

Apollo didn't think this was a good sign. He whispered, "Uh-oh."

"We'll go see Prosecutor Gavin!"

* * *

"Me? Admire Detective Skye?" Klavier chuckled, "My, oh my...Fraulein, where did you come up with such an idea? Surely you are joking? Herr Forehead, tell me that the sweet Fraulein is pulling a little joke on me?" Klavier turned to his gaze from the eager Trucy to the tired Apollo.

"Nope, Trucy's pretty fired up about it," Apollo answered. This came to Klavier as quite a shock.

"Fraulein, I am sorry to break your fragile heart, but there is nothing going on between Detective Skye and me," Klavier answered as gently as he could, trying to not break Trucy's heart. Trcuy wasn't going to give up.

"Prosecutor Gavin, I would like to ask you a few questions. Please answer honestly. I've got a lawyer with me, and he's not afraid to hurt you," Trucy sat on the chair next to Klavier's desk. Apollo hissed a bit at Trucy's statement, "What is your relationship with Ema Skye?" Trucy tried her best to sound like the detective in the court room dramas she watched.

"I am her boss. She is my worker." Klavier replied.

"Do you not think of Ema as 'attractive'?"

"Attractive? Now Fraulein, that is a very broad term," Klaveir answered.

"Attractive, pretty, nice looking...whatever you call it," Trucy got her pen ready to write this down.

"Detectvie Skye is a very beautiful woman. It's just that she's always frowning," Trucy wrote this down. Apollo didn't really think it mattered. He was sure that Klavier thought **ALL** women were pretty...well, in a way.

"Aha!" But Trucy thought it was important anyways, "So you love her!" Apolloe nearly slapped his forehead. Klavier just smiled.

"Now, Fraulein, I think you have things to do than snoop around other people's private life," Klavier flashed his 'oh-so-wonderful' smiles that made Trucy's heart flutter, Apollo sigh, Ema growl, and his fangirls scream.

"...I guess so..." Trucy gave up and exited the room with Apollo, "Maybe I was wrong..." Trucy walked down the hallway towards the elevator with Trucy.

"Do...Don't be so down," Apollo tried his best effort to cheer Trucy up, "You can investigate someone else... I'll buy you lunch next time, with Vera."

"You promise?"

"Promise," Apollo was smiling, but his wallet sure wasn't.

"Oh, wait!" Trucy gasped, "I forgot my notebook in Prosecutor Gavin's room!" Trucy glanced at Apollo. He wasn't that happy, but agreed to follow Trucy to get her notebook. As they walked down the hall once again, they saw a familiar face.

"Ema?" Apollo and Trucy both whispered as they saw Ema enter Klavier's room.

They weren't going to let this chance to see their 'moment together', especially Trucy. They peeped through the slightly opened door.

The conversation of Ema and Klavier was quite hard to hear. Ema was supposedly, and not surprisingly very made at Klavier. Klavier was supposedly, and not surprisingly laughing. Trucy sighed. It didn't look anything special. Apollo felt bad.

Just then.

"Ah!" Trucy gasped. Apollo gaped in shock. Did they see just what they thought they saw?

Did Ema and Klavier just _kiss _for a second?

Trucy turned her head rapidly towards Apollo and he did the same. They both glanced at each other, as if they were both to say, _'Did you just see what I saw_?' They both saw it. Trucy did her girl giggles and Apollo ended up doing it too.

"Uh-oh," Apollo moaned, "That giggle is contagious."

"W-what are you two doing!" Ema screamed in horror as she exited the room and bumped into Apollo and Trucy. They nervously glanced at Ema and awkwardly smiled. Klavier came out of the room at Ema's horrified voice.

"Ah, Herr forehead and the lovely investigator Fraulein," Klavier smiled, "You forgot this?" He handed Trucy her notebook.

"Y...Yes!" Trucy blushed as she thought of Ema and Klavier.

* * *

"I guess your investigation wasn't wasted after all, hm? You would make a wonderful detective," Klavier complimented. Trucy giggled.

* * *

"...Why are you two all giggling?" Phoenix asked the three at dinner in the Wright's Anything Agency.

"...Oh...Nothing," Apollo and Trucy both replied.

Trucy and Apollo both thought that this investigation was a total success.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Klavier X Ema...is (this is all said in one breath)...GAH! Such...a...wonderful...couple!

Please Review & Review.


End file.
